


a love like ours

by baekpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, artist!baekhyun, chanbaek being the cutest couple ever, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekpcy/pseuds/baekpcy
Summary: Park Chanyeol is reportedly dating Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	a love like ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This will be my first time writing and since English isn't my first language, im really sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors. please bear with me!! (*^▽^*) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!!  
> Stay healthy and safe <3
> 
> (italic = a flashback)

  
  
  


**Park Perfume Co.'s CEO Park Chanyeol is reportedly dating Byun Baekhyun, the best selling solo artist.**

**SM Ent. Confirmed Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol are dating for a year now. Congrats to the couple!**

The confirmation made shippers and fans happy now that the rumors are finally confirmed. It all started when they were both spotted talking at a charity ball, that was the same time they started talking and seeing each other too.

Chanyeol is probably the most patient and understanding boyfriend in the world, He waited for Baekhyun to be ready to enter a relationship because he knew Baekhyun is still not ready for another big commitment since his work can be very overwhelming and tiring sometimes. 

_“I will wait until you’re ready, Baek. You know how much I love you, right?” Chanyeol said as he held his hand while looking at him with so much adoration, it made Baekhyun cry._

_6 months later he finally said yes to Chanyeol._

  
  


Baekhyun remembers that time when Chanyeol had to go to Paris for a business trip, he was preparing for his third solo album at the same time but Chanyeol surprised him by attending his fan sign even if he just landed in Korea. He wanted to hug and kiss his boyfriend because it was their first time seeing each other for weeks. It never fails to make him blush every time he remembers how much teasing he got that time.

Both of them can be very busy because of their crazy schedules but Chanyeol never fails to text or call Baekhyun every night just to tell how much he loves him.

It is the same with Baekhyun too.

If Chanyeol is needed to go abroad for his Business trips, Baekhyun will always be the one to help him pack his clothes and he never forgets to remind him to eat cause he knows how lazy Chanyeol is. The tall man would always prefer to sleep but he knows how much Baekhyun hates it every time he skips eating his meals.

He will never forget how the CEO called him while crying after he heard the news about Baekhyun being a million-seller soloist.

_Baekhyun never knew that the CEO with the reputation of being seriously strict and scary could be this soft-hearted and cry baby._

_“Baby, you have no idea how proud I am of you”_

_“Are you crying?” Baekhyun said while trying to hold his laughter._

_Chanyeol defended himself, “No, I’m not”_

_“I heard a sniffing sound, don’t lie to me”_

_“Don’t laugh!!! I’m just so proud, you know. My boyfriend is a million-seller soloist… how can I get so lucky?”_

_It made Baekhyun soft after hearing what Chanyeol said. "We're lucky because we have each other."_

_Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s big baby_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Now that they know, what are we gonna do next?” Baekhyun asked while hugging Chanyeol as they watch the news about them dating.

“You’re on a 2 weeks break, right? How about flying to Paris tomorrow?” 

“I’m hundred percent sure you already booked a flight, how could I say no?”

Chanyeol chuckled as soon as he heard his boyfriend answer with his cute and pouty voice, “I knew you would say yes though”

“Well, I always wanted to go to Paris with you so of course I’ll say yes” he said as he squeezed himself to Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol sighed happily, his heart feels like it’s about to burst with so much happiness, “Paris it is then”

  
  
  
  
  


**Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol are reportedly engaged.**

The CEO was seen proposing to Baekhyun in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris last night! 

**Byun Baekhyun confirms engagement with an Instagram post.**

The million-seller soloist posted a picture of his engagement ring with his soon to be husband as a background with a teasing caption, “Park Baekhyun or Byun Chanyeol hmmm which one should it be???? (❁´◡`❁) Park Baekhyun sounds cooler though!!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please dont hesitate to leave comments about your thoughts and opinions about this fic!! (*^▽^*) 
> 
> you can always talk to me [here](https://twitter.com/yeolsbyun)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
